greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Coalition of Independent States
The Coalition of Independent States, sometimes called the Horde by some races, is a military alliance, a rebel faction, and a collection between with war-like powers: the Revolutionaries Chimera, the Orks, the Forces of Chaos, the Tyranids, the Forsaken, the Krogan Militia , the New Batarian Empire, the Zann Consortium, Retribution of Scyrah,the Breen Confederacy,the Combined Army (Uini'ini universe), the Yuuzhan Vong, the Fourth Reich, the Black Sun, the Dominion,the Zerg,the Cryx,the Vaas' Pirates, the Pagan's Royal Army, the Farsight Enclave, the Son'a, the Hoyt's Privateers, the Cult of V8,the New Serethan Empire (after Great Serethan-Allied War),the Narn empire, the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium, the KVA, the Santa Blanca Cartel, and the Necrons. Known highly for their grudge against both the Axis of Empires and the Alliance of Nations, their goal is to despose of the two factions and create their own chaotic, tribalistic society. Their technology, however, is not as strong as that of the other two factions, but is mainly strong through massive numbers and guerrilla warfare. As a major faction, they support huge rebellions and are responsible for attacks against both Axis and Allied forces from within and abroad. Some groups of Mandalorians,Vorcha, Augments, Raiders, and Dark Eldar joined much later, seeing their purpose to be promising. It was replaced by the Hegemony of Independent States , which was formed somepoint after the Coalition Civil War. History First Multiverse War the coalition of independent states started a rebel group against both alliance of nations and axis of empires during the multiverse war its started to grow and form they own union and started to attack both axis and the allies. Chaos War the chaos war is referring to a great war is a terrible the nearly wipe out species throughout the multiverse and many important battles that shaped the multiverse and have result in the alliance of nations. Second Multiverse War the coalition of independent systems is already a main player started many wars with the alliance of nations and the imperial alliance during the 2nd multiverse wars the coalition of independent systems started to have its own great depression. Civil War Under economic turmoil and famine, the Coalition was at the brink of destruction. However, there was far more promise under the Orks, since their leadership would prove useful and that their warboss Gorgutz appeared to be a brilliant general. the Chimera, however, viewed the Coalition should be reformed. Ultimately, two factions of the Civil War emerged, which almost led the Chimera into extinction yet again, making them to rely on the Alliance of Nations and other factions leaving the Coalition to joined the Imperialist Alliance , the most well known was the New Batarian Empire . With the Chimera left to joined the Alliance, Gorgutz sought to rebuild the Coalition under his vision and used fascist tactics to eliminate political dissidents and the "genetically impure" people who were born with disabilities. Totalitarian Rule Under Gorgutz's reign, the new regime used forced labour in order to rebuild the economy and began discovering new resources in order to build a new war machine. Women were also expected to make a maximum of 5 children per family in order to create more recruits. The size of its military began to grow larger and more better equipped. Religion was banned under strict policies, which made the forces of Chaos into having some distrust with the Orks in power, but accepted this later on. It later became the Hegemony of Independent States Technology The most technology of CIS are reverse engineered weapons to the high tech chrimean weapons. Government The Coalition is even more disorganized then the Axis, if that is to be believed, with many in both Axis and Alliance space referring to it as a glorified band of raiders, marauders and pirates then a rival superpower. None-the-less it's still quite a threat due to its surprisingly effective chain of command and military leadership. Officially the Coalition is an Oligarchy headed by a massive council made up the Coalition's various leaders who all have an equal amount of power over each other. Unofficially, the Coalition is Anocracy, with everything regarding it being ineffective and unstable in every field excepting military affairs. Society the society of the CIS is mostly a dictatorial rule. Culture the culture is highly mix of different culture.Category:Factions Category:Horde Category:Defunct factions